


You Must Remember This

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: Companion Stories - Luthors and Kryptonians [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara remembers Krypton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: Kara remembers Krypton. She is the only one.





	You Must Remember This

Kara’s greatest fear is forgetting. Forgetting her mother’s voice, the faces of her aunts and uncles, the names of the people dear to her. She dreads the day she cannot remember the Kryptonian word for something, forgets a prayer to Rao, forgets any part of the culture or history, the science or math, of her people. 

Kara dreams of the red sun, the way it gleams and glints off the unique architecture of Argo City. The way the ground looked, the plants that grew, the animals that lived, the food they ate. The Kryptonians were not the only ones which went extinct that day. 

Kara remembers their language, their school, her friends. Their numbers, their alphabets. She remembers Rao’s promises to her people, and in turn, her promise to them as well. To keep the memory and blood of Krypton alive. To find and raise Kal-El in their home’s memory.

She remembers fires and screams. She remembers her entire world disappearing, going up in smoke. She remembers endless time in the capsule, in the phantom zone.

She is the only one who remembers Krypton.

She tries to bring some of that memory to others. Tells the Danvers about Argo city, about the maths and sciences there. She tries to teach Alex their language. But no matter how hard she tries, there are some sounds a human tongue cannot make, and cannot distinguish by sound alone. 

She tries to teach Clark. But he does not believe in Rao, he does not follow even earthly religion. He will not learn the prayers she believes down to her soul. He is stilted and awkward in their native tongue. He does not care to learn much at all about their history, their science, their politics, because it is no point he says. Krypton is gone, and they will be the last Kryptonians anyway. Even if they have kids he says, they will be more human than anything. Their home will be their place of birth, the place there are raised. So what then does it say of Kara, who was not born here, was not raised here, and still clings to the memories of her home. She understands what he implies - she is the last daughter of Krypton, because she is the only one who still cares enough to identify it as home.

But she simply cannot get used to the yellow sun she sees when she wakes up in the morning. Still dreams of a red sun consuming her planet whole. Wakes up with the feeling of smoke in her lungs, dying screams in her ears.

Kara remembers Krypton, and Krypton will die with her.

  
  



End file.
